Aiti
Vain and standoffish, this Gold Ring native scratches out a simple life despite his glaring handicap. Appearance Aiti's colors are typical of civilized southern sergals with a well-defined separation. However his markings are rather irregular with too much white and a disconnect from neck to shoulders. The tan of his fur grows from darker reddish roots to a light brown which can be most easily seen in his mane and along his tail where he shaves to achieve a 3-color effect. While he is primarily southern in race, Aiti's bloodline has been in Gold Ring since it began and has mixed with other sergal types. This is most likely why his pattern is not very pure, and why his fur length is not as even as could be expected. He keeps himself well-trimmed. Most of Aiti's spare currency goes towards fancy clothing and jewelry. He loves shiny green glass and brassy golds, and wraps himself in as much silk as possible. This gives him the appearance of having a much higher status than he actually has, as he would rather buy a new silk than eat properly. Family Aiti's family is a typical mixed group of sergal and agunder. He is closest to his biological mother and agunder father. Two siblings are adult-aged - one older agunder sister who has already started a family of her own, and one slightly younger sergal brother named Kovan. Kovan is only one year younger than Aiti, but due to his greater health he is much larger. It is unknown if they share a biological father and they consider this unimportant. While Kovan has split away to do more manual labor (tending rice) most of the family is still involved in some way with the salt trade. Aiti's father has a shop and his sister and her husband transport. Typically Aiti can be found watching the stock as he cannot do most tasks. This is a pity position and he knows it, the situation being a source of underlying daily tension despite his otherwise good standing with his family. He and Kovan have a typical sibling rivalry, Aiti thinks his younger brother Kovan is a savage that belongs out in the wild and Kovan thinks his older brother Aiti is a prissy whiner who dresses up like a neverean prostitute. Relationships and Homelife Aiti's prior relationships have always been fleeting and unofficial, with a definite preference towards other male sergal and male nevrean. He has no biological children. He currently lives alone in a rented room on the edge of Gold Ring proper. It is a very small and bare. The building itself is managed by a female nevrean who has taken a special liking to Aiti, she often assists him and gives him gifts, although their relationship is not romantic at all and there is no wish for it to be romantic. The relationship between the two is best described as Aiti being a sort of beloved trophy of hers, a pretty male to preen and appreciate. This relationship is entirely unspoken, they both deny there is anything going on. History of Injury Aiti was only around 4 years old when he lost his arm. His family was providing the salt for and assisting with the containment of dangerous talyxian wildlife being transported through Gold Ring and had brought the children along to see and help. There was an accident and Aiti tripped up against the cage and was caught by the creature within. The alien managed to tear off his arm and scratch his back before Aiti was rescued. As this happened in the city there was plenty of medical assistance and he survived easily, but healing from the incident seems to have stunted his growth as he never grew to the size of his sergal siblings. He is not ashamed of his handicap despite wrapping the scars as they are an ugly distraction. Aiti's broken tooth and facial scars are from a different incident that happened to him as an adult. It was a simple beatdown and mugging. He never learned the names of who did it and frankly no longer cares as it is just a normal part of life. Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Southern Sergal Category:Male